Admit
by voidpierce
Summary: "You know princess, maybe you should start giving into your true feelings for me, instead of disregarding them. It would make things so much easier." "Like hell I will..." - [TEEN WOLF X TVD] [RATED T FOR NOW] this story has SOME mature themes. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. Intro

_If_ _killing her family wasn't enough_ _of_ _a_ _reason_ _to_ _move_ _away_ _from_ _Beacon_ _Hills, then_ _Malia_ _Tate_ _didn't_ _know_ _what_ _was..._

 _All_ _her_ _life, she's_ _been_ _consumed_ _with_ _bloodlust; the_ _idea_ _of_ _hurting_ _innocent_ _people_ _runs_ _through_ _her_ _veins, and_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _serious_ _problem_ _for_ _those_ _around_ _the_ _werecoyote._

 _All_ _it_ _took_ _was_ _a few drops_ _of_ _blood_ _for_ _Malia_ _to_ _be_ _sent_ _over_ _the_ _edge_ _with_ _the_ _strong_ _urge_ _to_ _kill_ _anyone_ _who_ _was_ _in_ _her path. She didn't want to hurt her friends, which is_ _why_ _she_ _moved_ _out_ _of_ _Beacon_ _Hills_ _and_ _into_ _Mystic_ _Falls; hoping_ _for_ _a_ _better_ _life..._


	2. New friends, New life

**It** **had** **been about** a week since Malia Tate had moved into Mystic Falls. Her best friends, Lydia Martin and Scott McCall, helped her out with the money and getting an apartment.

Now it was time for her first day at Mystic Falls high, and she was having mixed emotions about it.

Malia didn't want to leave Beacon Hills, but it was for the best. The werecoyote side of her was causing too much death, and that's not what she stood for. Sure, her anger issues were slightly out of control, but it was better than ripping apart innocent people.

"Just forget it Malia. Your new life starts now" she told herself as she slung her backpack over her shoulder. She went to the mirror to check her outfit. It consisted of black leggings, a brown tanktop with a beige cover up, and black high heels.

Satisfied with her look, she smoothened out her brunette locks, grabbed an apple and headed out, ready for the day awaiting her..

As Malia opened the double doors of her new school, the smell of pinewood and air hit her face. Students swarmed everywhere, which made Malia slightly uncomfortable; but nonetheless, she found her way to the front office to get her schedule.

"Name?" The lady asked.

"Malia Tate"

"Are you sure you mean Tate? Because I see 'Hale' as-"

"It's Tate" she stated through gritted teeth, clearly annoyed by the sound of her _real_ last name. Her biological father, Peter Hale, had enrolled her into this school. But she didn't know that he would put "Hale" instead of "Tate", which she liked to go by.

 _We're_ _going_ _to_ _have_ _a_ _serious_ _talk_ _after_ _this,_ Malia thought to herself as she walked out of the main office.

The first class on Malia's schedule was Calculus, which she was pretty worried about. Anything that involved math was extremely hard for her, so she decided in her head to take this class VERY seriously.

When she found the room number, she noticed that there was a lot of people in there. Sighing to herself, she took a seat next to a girl with strawberry blonde hair.

The girl reminded her of Lydia; not just because of the color of her hair, but the way she carried herself. Malia wanted to try and befriend her, but she decided against it.

 _She's_ _not_ _Lydia,_ Malia told herself as she got out her text books and highlighters. She decided that she would highlight everything.

Green was for the things she understood,

Yellow was for she was working on it,

And red meant she had no clue.

Malia sighed to herself as she started using the red one, sticking the other two in her mouth. She had a slight flashback to when she told her ex boyfriend, Stiles Stillinski, the same thing.

She smiled. Sometimes, she did miss being his girlfriend, but them breaking up was for the best. He was happy with Lydia, so that's all that mattered.

"Class, we have a new student today" Mr. Tanner's voice boomed across the room. Malia paid no attention to his announcement, as she was too busy highlighting everything.

"Her name is Malia Hale" he pointed at her. She snapped her head up at the sound of the last name he said, not even paying attention to everyone staring at her.

"It's T-" Malia noticed the highlighters still in her mouth, which she quickly removed. "It's Tate, not Hale." she gritted her teeth at the teacher. People started laughing at her, but she didn't care.

"Duly noted," Mr. Tanner smiled, irritating her to the extent. "How about you sit up here by Miss Gilbert?" He asked her.

"Suree" Malia stated with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, then looked to the student he was pointing at.

 _Hmm, she's_ _pretty,_ She wanted to say, but kept it to herself as she grabbed her stuff and moved to the seat next to her.

"Okay class, so..." Malia droned out Mr. Tanner's voice, already hating this class.

"Hey," she felt someone tapping at her shoulder, which she almost growled at, but she kept her composure.

"I'm Elena," the brunette told her cheerfully, "This is my best friend Bonnie, and my boyfriend, Stefan." Elena pointed to two other people sitting around her.

Malia smiled, "Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too Malia," Stefan piped up, smiling at the brunette.

Bonnie smiled at Malia. "Hey, there's going to be a bonfire in the woods tomorrow..." She looked at Elena and Stefan, then her eyes were back on Malia's, "And all of us would like it if you came?" She asked her suggestively.

"The woods?" Malia asked. Bonnie nodded.

She thought about it for a moment. It was very tempting, but she was afraid of the bloodlust factor that came in. Apparently, there would be a lot of humans present, and she doesn't want to hurt any.

But the thought of making new friends consumed Malia's mind, so she already knew what her answer was.

"I'm in" she told them. They all clapped their hands together and smiled forgetting their surroundings.

"Miss Tate, Miss Gilbert" Mr. Tanner piped up, "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" He arched an eyebrow.

"If you _really_ want to know about a girl on her period, then I guess so" Malia shot back, earning a laugh from the whole class.

"Very well then." he looked at all of them, then at Stefan, who had his hands up in surrender.

"Wherever my girl goes, I go." he smirked, referring to Elena. She smiled at his words, then quickly pecked him on the lips. Malia grinned to herself. Stefan kind of reminded her of Stiles with her, which made her really happy.

Mr. Tanner cleared his throat, "Anyways..." He trailed off. Malia droned him out once again, putting her chin in her right hand as she leaned on the desk, ready for this day to be over.

As soon as Malia got home from her walk, she decided to call one of her best friends, Kira Yukimura.

She dialed the number, then silently waited for her to pick up.

On the third ring, she finally picked up. "Hey Malia!" She said enthusiastically on the other line.

Malia smiled at the sound of her best friends voice. "What's up Yukimura?"

She chuckled at her happiness. "Nothing much, actually. Since you left a week ago, not much drama has been happening, which is good." Kira explained.

"That's good" Malia laughed, but stopped as she heard the voice of Scott, telling her to playfully "shut up"

"Speaking of drama..." Malia trailed off, "Tell Scott I hope that Liam kicks his ass in lacrosse again." She triumphantly smirked as she heard him laughing on the other line.

"I think he already heard you." Kira laughed, along with Malia and Scott, who chuckled.

"I made some new friends today" she told them.

"Oh really?" Scott's voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes."

"Better not replace us, Malia."

"I won't you bitch." she pretended to be mad for a second, knowing what his reaction would be.

"Alright," Scott laughed. "Me and Kira have to go do some business with Stiles and Lydia, so you be good."

"Okay McCall. I'll talk to you later. Tell Lydia and Stiles I said hi." Malia stated, then ended the phone call.

Malia was currently sitting up on her bed in her red pajama shorts and a white tanktop, contemplating life.

She was new to this town, but Elena, Stefan and Bonnie were already making her feel at home.

There's always going to be that huge part of her that's entitled to Beacon Hills. After all, it was where Malia met her best friends; but most importantly, she found out who she truly was, along with her parents.

It may not have happened the way she imagined it to, but it was still good to know.

"Everything's changed now." Malia turned off her lamp as she laid down on her bed, falling into a deep slumber.


	3. Opinions?

So some of you may know me as -voidpierce on wattpad. And if you do, you've probably gotten through more than half of this story.

But I need your guys honest opinion on this book... Should I rewrite it? I REALLY want to because it's cringey as hell... (I suggest going to my account on Wattpad if you already haven't to read the full story).

The problem is, I don't know if I'll have enough time to stay on it.

But anyways... Let me know what you think.


End file.
